kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
The Spirit Orbs of Master Ding/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of the episode "The Spirit Orbs of Master Ding" from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. This transcript has been separated into three segments, indicated accordingly to the episode's commercial breaks. Character dialogue lines were originally written by the episode's screenwriter, Tom Sheppard. Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by action=history}} contributors of this article. __TOC__ Act 1 episode opens with [[Po] and Tigress sparring in the Jade Palace courtyard. Po is easily winning. Tigress lunges at Po and misses.] PO: Can't touch this. leaps at Po and he dodges the attack. PO: Nope! Still can't. kicks Tigress through the doors of the [[Training Hall] when she tries to attack. She appears again, growling in frustration; then she begins to attack again but Po grabs her foot, throws her and himself into the air and when they land he sits on her.] TIGRESS: What? PO: Well, well, well, look who's just beat the unbeatable Tigress! Oh that's right! I did! Say it, I rule! struggles to get up from underneath Po and fails. TIGRESS: You got lucky! then changes to the two sparring again but in the kitchen. Po beats Tigress again with ease, even taking the time to drink out of a bowl in the process. Tigress offers to challenge him again. TIGRESS: Three out of five! is then shown being pinned to the wall, beaten by Po again. Five out of nine! is then seen lying on the floor with Po holding one of her arms backwards, again beaten by Po, but still she keeps challenging him. Eighteen out of thirty-five! is seen being squashed by Po who is lying on her while playing a board game with Monkey, showing how easily he has beaten her. Seventy-six out of...one-fifty-one! then is Tigress being beaten in combat with Po multiple times. PO: Chuckles You know, I'm starting to feel kind of bad. up ''Except I'm ''not! At all! TIGRESS: I admit! Your kung fu skills have...improved. But I'll still best you in any contest of strength! smugly smiles at Tigress. Scene changes to outside in the courtyard where Tigress is challenging Po to a contest of strength using heavy metal hammers. Tigress throws hers right across to the courtyard. Tigress is pleased and is sure Po can't beat her, but Po is unconvinced. Po throws his an enormous distance into the sky, beating Tigress's throw by miles. PO: Say it, I rule. smugly smiles again. Tigress walks away angry. The next scene then shows Tigress lifting weights on a bench in the courtyard. Po then lifts up the bench with Tigress and the weights still on it. PO: This is surprisingly light. scene then changes to Po and Tigress arm wrestling in the courtyard, which Po wins. PO: laughs Look at that! Better at kung fu, stronger; the Dragon Warrior is on fire today! looks at him angrily. Po is suddenly nervous. Whoa. And so are you. Think I'll just gloat over here. smiles and walks off metal hammer that Po threw earlier then lands in front of her. Tigress growls with complete fury. The scene then changes to Tigress training in the training hall, taking her anger out on the equipment.'' TIGRESS: hits one of the spikey poles. Think you're stronger now? then destroys another. How about now? then looks up to find the rest of the [[Furious Five] watching her concernedly and stops for a moment.] MONKEY: Um... CRANE: Hey, Tigress. turns around and continues training. VIPER: Anything you wanna talk about? MANTIS: Like being jealous of Po for starters. stops training and turns around. TIGRESS: I am not jealous of Po! then sees Mantis's unconvinced expression. I'm just...kind of...in...jealous of Po. MONKEY: Come on Tigress! Your frustration is just clouding your focus. You're still way better than Po at... all kinds of things! TIGRESS: Name one. MONKEY: Well, uh. TIGRESS: It's time for this warrior to face the ugly truth. Po has become...gulps...''better than me at everything. '''CRANE:' Who'd've thunk it? TIGRESS: Not Po, that would require a little concentration... as she gets an idea ''That's it! Concentration! ''rushes out of the training hall and into the [[Hall of Warriors]. She stops and hides behind a column, eavesdropping on Shifu and Po.] SHIFU: And that, Po, is the meaning of life. PO: Wow, something to ponder...a lot. Thanks, Master Shifu. SHIFU: Keep up the good work; all that training is really starting to pay off. sighs and approaches Po after Shifu leaves. Tigress emerges with a faux smug smile. TIGRESS: I'm sorry, did I interrupt your daily chastising? PO: Daily praising. Haven't had a chastising in weeks. I guess I'm just rocking the new better-at-most-stuff-than-you Po. TIGRESS: Your kung fu has improved, I'll give you that her arms and leans towards Po but what about your mental acuity? PO: leans towards Tigress, also crossing his arms. We'll see... Right after you explain what acuity means. TIGRESS: the smile ''Concentration. Focus. '''PO: '''Ooh! Like an intense game of "What Number Am I Thinking Of?" It's four! Is it four? Nine? Eleventy? Did I say four? '''TIGRESS:' Po! PO: Fine... Three? Not three? then gives up ''Ok, how? ''and Tigress look into a cupboard holding three sphere objects. TIGRESS: Well, something like this. Controlling Shifu's meditation balls with my mind. PO: Yeah, but do we have permission to-''stops as Tigress opens the cupboard. She closes her eyes in concentration, trying very hard to control the meditation balls. But nothing happens.'' Is, uh, something supposed to happen? two glance at each other, then the balls start to glow much to Tigress' shock. They then rise into the air and begin to spin. PO: Wow, you are good. TIGRESS: I-I'm not doing it! PO: Then how are they-''is interrupted by Tigress.'' TIGRESS: I have no idea. balls then fly around the room, smashing two vases and a mirror. In an attempt to catch them Po falls on Tigress, she kicks him off her and runs out of the room looking for the balls. TIGRESS: Oh, how can I have been so stupid?! halts as she sees [[Shifu]. Po follows her and bumps into her. Shifu looks suspiciously at them, he then looks behind them and notices the case holding the balls has been opened and they are gone.] SHIFU: Po, what did you do?! I thought...sighs...''I thought you'd embraced your Dragon Warrior-ness and left this sort of folly behind. '''PO:' Well, I- stops as Tigress stands in front of him to confess to Shifu TIGRESS: It wasn't Po, Master... it was me. looks at her shocked. SHIFU: Po Leave us. PO: Uh, me or-''stops when Shifu looks at him sternly. He whispers loudly to Tigress.'' Don't worry, Tigress! The Dragon Warrior knows how to fix stuff! leaves. ''Cha! '''SHIFU:' Tigress, I don't know what's come over you! Those weren't just any meditation balls. They're irreplaceable spirit orbs. Artifacts of the terrible events that happened long ago high atop Mugu Mountain. begins of the story of Master Ding while Shifu narrates. The Orbs belonged to Master Ding, a kung fu student. They gave him a mental focus unlike any before. Master Oogway sent him to study with the kung fu monks at Mugu Mountain. But Ding was impatient and turned on his teachers. Controlling the Orbs with pure mental focus he could possess people and objects. He penetrated the Monk's minds and drove them to their demise. Before Ding could control the Valley of Peace the Jade Palace Masters put a stop to him. They imprisoned him on Mugu Mountain for eternity. DING: NOOOOOOOOO!. SHIFU: Without his Orbs, Ding was powerless; and according to legend, his angry spirit is still trapped inside the castle. ends and Shifu is standing with Tigress outside the empty cabinet where the spirit orbs were kept. Ever since, the spirit orbs have been kept safely here. If they return to Master Ding, he will regain his evil power. enters with the Spirit Orbs. PO: Crisis averted! I got the spin-ny balls back places the spirit orbs inside the cabinet and closes it. SHIFU: Well, Tigress, lucky for you, the Dragon Warrior is looking out for you. Well done, Po! Tigress, try not to be so...careless. bows. Shifu leaves. Tigress looks unbelieving at Po. TIGRESS: There is no possible way you caught those flying Orbs. opens the cabinet and Po watches her with a look of guilt. Tigress looks at the "Orbs", then speaks in a surprised and disbelieving tone. Are those...lychee nuts? PO: Ha, ha! No!... glares at him ''Okay, close. They're ''silver-painted lychee nuts. Pretty clever, huh? TIGRESS: That's not gonna fool Shifu. We've got to keep those Orbs away from Master Ding closes the cabinet and walks away. PO: Really? TIGRESS: Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to Mugu Mountain. gulps in fear. The scene changes to Mugu Mountain. The spirit orbs are shown returning to Master Ding's prison castle. Once they reach the castle, they enter and float to a formless voice. DING: How lovely to see you again, old friends. I do hope this means someone will be coming for you and when they do they shall pay...with their lives! maniacally of Act 1 Act 2 part of the episode opens with Po and Tigress on their journey to Mugu Mountain in search of the spirit orbs. TIGRESS: There it is. Ding's prison castle. sounds and flashes around them. PO: Uh... Looks a little, uh...ooky-spooky. TIGRESS: leans towards Po, smiling mockingly Frightened? PO: What, me? No! I, I mean, good ooky-spooky. frowns ''You should stay close so I can protect you with my Dragon Warrior power. ''sounds and flashes again, this time making Po jump, he jumps onto Tigress and squashes her. The scene then changes to Master Ding's prison castle which Po and Tigress enter. PO: It's a little damp, but nothing a house fire wouldn't fix. two continue down the hallway. Did you hear that? pause for a moment and look around. TIGRESS: Must have been the wind. one of the columns breaks and begins to fall on Tigress. PO: Tigress! jumps and saves her by pushing her out of the column's path. And another save for the Po man! offers to help Tigress get up and she accepts. TIGRESS: You could try it without gloating. PO: Hey, gloating is all I've got. hear laughing. but don't see anyone. Okay, that's definitely not the wind! This place is really haunted! a suit of armor with a weapon comes to life and goes to attack the two but Tigress stops it. TIGRESS: You wanna play, ghost? lots of weapons within the castle come to life and begin to attack Po and Tigress. PO: I'm gonna take that as a yes. successfully fight off the weapons. Tigress spots the spirit orbs above them. TIGRESS: The orbs! armor that attacked previously grabs Tigress and pins her on the ground. PO: Tigress! runs over to save Tigress, fighting off more possessed weapons in the process. He succeeds and offers to help Tigress get up again but she pushes his hand out the way, refuses and gets up herself. Oh and the Dragon Warrior does it again! One more save for the-''stops as he is hit on the head by the helmet of the possessed armor. They see the Orbs again.'' The ball thingies! chase the spirit orbs and fight off more possessed weapons. Two of the orbs go left and one goes right. TIGRESS: I'll go left. PO: in approval Got it! chases the Orb, fights and dodgers more possessed weapons. But then he comes to a dead end with no sign of the spirit orb. Oh, the old dead-end hallway trick. Well played, ghost castle, well played! Probably just an invisible barrier. runs at the wall, crashes into in to it. Weakly speaks before collapsing. Or it's just a wall next to a door. Tigress is chasing the other two spirit orbs. She fails to catch them and follows them into a hall where now all three of them are spinning above her. Master Ding's spirit begins to talk to Tigress. DING: I suspect you're tired of playing second fiddle to that panda! Orbs surround Tigress and Master Ding begins to attempt to possess her mind. His skill is impressive but I can make you more powerful than a thousand Dragon Warriors. You'd like that, wouldn't you? TIGRESS: under the control of Ding Yes. I mean, no. I don't know. DING: Well, that's not going to happen. I'm merely using you as bait to snag- enters. PO: Tigress! TIGRESS: out of it ''What... Po! '''DING:' You can't win! PO: Yeah, that's why I'm here! spirit orbs send an explosive ray towards the ground. Po and Tigress then try desperately to catch the Orbs. The orbs then begin to circulate themselves to reveal a ghost form of Master Ding. TIGRESS: Master Ding? DING: In the flesh... Well, ghost flesh. TIGRESS: We want the orbs! DING: Not as much as I'' do. ''tries to attack Ding's ghost form but fails. DING: I've been waiting for centuries to unleash my wrath on the Valley of Peace. Thanks to you, my time has come. tries to get the orbs but Ding uses the orbs to blast her with a ray of electricity. TIGRESS: Not likely Ding, your spirit is still trapped in this castle. PO: mockingly ''Yeah, to break free you'd have to possess the body of a living creature. Where you gonna get one of those? ''Ding turns around and looks at Po. He then sends a similar ray of electricity towards him but the electricity surrounds Po. Master Ding disappears, Po falls to the ground and the orbs lie motionless. TIGRESS: Po! runs over to Po and puts her paw on his arm. Po? grabs her paw. Tigress realizes Ding has possessed Po. He chuckles and kicks Tigress, making her unconscious. of Act 2 Act 3 part of the episode opens with Tigress chained to two columns within Master Ding's prison castle, unconscious. Previously, Master Ding possessed Po and kicked Tigress making her unconscious. She then wakes up. DING: I'd forgotten what it was like to be mortal. It feels...sillier than I remember. TIGRESS: That's just Po. Let him go! laughs and Tigress attempts to attack him but the chains stop her. DING: While you rot here, I shall wreak horrible vengeance on those who imprisoned me. laughs and walks to the doors at the front of the castle, he opens them and takes a breath ''Freedom...at last. laughs again and leaves, shutting the doors behind him. There is a moment of silence.'' TIGRESS: NO! struggles in an attempt to get out of the chains but fails. She then notices the Spirit Orbs on the floor some distance in front of her. The orbs... her head ''Come on, Tigress... ''the orbs Concentrate! closes her eyes and concentrates. She begins to control the orbs with her mind. The orbs then break the columns holding her, setting her free. ''Yes! ''orbs circulate in her paw. changes to Master Ding who still has possession of Po's body about to enter the Valley of Peace. He cracks the bones in his neck in preparation. DING: And now to-- stops when Tigress, the spirit orbs in her paw, jumps in front of him. TIGRESS: "Now to", what? DING: surprised ''The spirit orbs? Impossible! How? '''TIGRESS:' Mental focus is kinda my thing. Now, let Po go! DING: I don't think so two engage in battle. He goes to attack, she dodges and back flips. TIGRESS: Is that the best you've got? DING: You cannot defeat me! I am beyond the Dragon Warrior. two continue to fight, Tigress starts to lose the battle. I am in control. I have his skills. I have his mind! hits Tigress and she flies back and loses control of the orbs. He tries to gain control of them but fails due to Po's poor mental acuity. TIGRESS: The mind thing? Not so good. focuses and gains control of the Orbs once more. Just as Ding attacks she uses the Orbs to enter Po's mind. Scene then changes to within Po's mind. TIGRESS: confused ''What? Where am I? ''sees Po tied up in ropes. PO: Tigress! You're in my mind! notices some dumplings hovering past her. TIGRESS: bluntly ''Definitely couldn't be anyone else's. '''PO:' How did you get in here? TIGRESS: Same way as Master Ding, superior mental prowess. PO: And the spinny ball thingies? TIGRESS: Yes Po, I used the spinny ball thingies. Now let's set you free. is stopped by Master Ding who is superior in Po's mind. PO: Wow, he's big. DING: Nice try, but as you can see, I'm siphoning his very essence as we speak. bottom half starts to fade. TIGRESS: Po, you're fading! PO: nervous ''I've been meaning to lose weight but... '''DING:' Soon he'll fade completely. He won't even be a memory in your own mind! laughs TIGRESS: Laugh at this! tries to attack but fails as Ding blasts her away with a ray of electricity. Tigress gets to her feet, glaring. ''You wanna play mind games? I'm your tiger. ''fires another ray, Tigress deflects the ray back to Ding momentarily but struggles to keep it up. She stops and is blasted again, this time she is thrown back. Po, as much as I hate to say this, I can't hold him off alone. PO: struggles, trying to get out of the ropes. I can't... Tigress is dodging Master Ding's rays. TIGRESS: Yes, you can. It's your mind that's holding you back. Concentrate! PO: That's asking a lot! TIGRESS: You're the Dragon Warrior, you can master anything! PO: Not brain stuff! knocks Po aside to stop him being hit by one of Master Ding's rays. TIGRESS: Focus! giving in, concentrates and breaks free from the ropes. Ding prepares to fire a ray at Po. Look out! fires and dodges. Po's body stops fading and begins to turn back to normal. Your color's coming back! PO: It is? realizing ''It is! '''TIGRESS:' You go low, I'll go high. and Tigress attack Master Ding. temporarily changes to outside Po's mind. DING: I've got your body, you'll never take it back! takes back control of his body momentarily. PO: Oh yeah, well now I've got it back! takes control of Po's body momentarily. TIGRESS: I'm in control! I'm--! what's going on ''Ew. Ew. Okay, this is weird. Somebody else take control. ''Ding then takes control of Po's body once more. Scene changes back into Po's mind where Po and Tigress are still fighting Master Ding. TIGRESS: Po, you can control anything in here. Focus! Use your noodle! PO: Okay! starts to concentrate. Meanwhile, Tigress is still fighting Master Ding. As Ding goes to attack Tigress, Po grabs his leg using a noodle and he falls. DING: You can't defeat me with a noodle. PO: Of course not! I'm gonna defeat you with dumplings! controls two dumplings to hit Ding's head. With a side order of kung fu! and Tigress then attack Ding and with a final kick from Tigress he flies out of Po's mind. Po now has control of his body. TIGRESS: I don't suppose that's how I have to leave? PO: No, no. You can use that door. imagines a door for Tigress to exit his mind. TIGRESS: Nice. puts her arm on Po's shoulder before leaving Po's mind. changes to back at the Jade Palace. Tigress returns the spirit orbs to the cabinet. She turns to Po with an apologetic look. TIGRESS: I'm sorry, Po. I should never have let my jealously get the best of me. PO: apologetic ''I've got to admit: I could have been a tiny bit less gloaty-show-boaty. '''TIGRESS:' You have your strengths and I have mine. PO: Absolutely! Plus if it wasn't for you, I would have evaporated in my own head. Thank you, Master Tigress. attempts to hug Tigress but she stops him and instead he bows to her in respect. Tigress does the same. Anyway, it all worked out, and Shifu never discovered our little ruse. steps back and bumps into Shifu. SHIFU: pulls out a lychee nut, speaks in shocked anger Silver-painted lychee nuts? drops the nut to the floor. Po laughs nervously and the scene changes to within the Hall of Warriors where Po and Tigress are cleaning the floor as punishment for their ruse. PO: Well, since we've got some time here, maybe you can help me work on my "mental acuity" skills. TIGRESS: amicable ''Sure. How about an awareness lesson? '''PO:' Oh, that sounds great! puts a cloth around Po's leg and pulls, causing him to fall flat on his back. TIGRESS: Lesson one: when you least expect it, expect it. Ready for lesson two? PO: speaking through clenched teeth ''No thanks. I think I'll just be aware of my pain. ''goes back cleaning the floor. of Act 3 of Transcript Spirit Orbs of Master Ding Spirit Orbs of Master Ding Spirit Orbs of Master Ding Spirit Orbs of Master Ding